Il venait d'avoir 18 ans
by Petitchaton
Summary: Il l’a toujours détesté. Alors, pourquoi le désire t il si fort à présent après un an sans l’avoir revu ?


**Il venait d'avoir 18 ans**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Severus/Harry

**RATTING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR et la chanson « _Il venait d'avoir 18 ans_ » est de Dalida. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME :** Il l'a toujours détesté. Alors, pourquoi le désire-t-il si fort à présent après un an sans l'avoir revu ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je prends en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'HP.

**OooooooooO**

_**Il venait d'avoir 18 ans**_

_**Il était beau comme un enfant**_

_**Fort comme un homme**_

Tout le monde est silencieux dans le bureau et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer face à leurs visages blafards et faussement désolés. Je lis parfaitement la stupide question qu'ils sont en train de se poser dans leur misérable cerveau atrophié de sorciers de second ordre. Comment vont-ils annoncer la terrible nouvelle au _Survivant_ ? Comment vont-ils pouvoir lui dire que son petit ami est mort et probablement déjà enterré par les serviteurs du Lord Noir ?

Soudain, la porte de bois sombre s'ouvre cédant le passage à Dumbledore et à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs échevelés et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude pénétrant que je ne reconnais pas immédiatement. Cela fait plus d'un an que je ne l'avais pas vu et je m'attendais à tout. Sauf à ça. Le sorcier qui me fait face aujourd'hui n'a plus rien en commun avec le petit garçon malingre à qui j'ai enseigné l'art des Potions pendant six ans.

Où est donc passé Harry Potter ?

Ses grands yeux sont plissés et je devine les larmes qu'il retient difficilement à l'annonce de la disparition de son petit ami. Je ne sais même pas le nom de ce garçon qui était un simple moldu sans prétention que Potter avait rencontré au cours d'une mission pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je ne sais rien de ce jeune homme mais je me surprends à le jalouser.

Je me surprends aussi à le détester de toutes mes forces pour lui avoir eu la chance de vivre avec l'_Espoir_ du monde Sorcier. Je ressens même de la haine envers cet inconnu qui a eu le droit de toucher ce corps que je devine parfait malgré la large robe de sorcier noir. J'exècre ce moldu pour avoir parcouru de ses mains indignes, cette peau légèrement halée dont la couleur mielleuse attire tous les regards. Quel âge peut-il avoir maintenant ?

Dix-huit ans, tout au plus.

Et sa beauté sauvage me cloue littéralement sur place faisant même mourir la réplique acerbe qui me montait naturellement aux lèvres. Je le contemple donc silencieusement, essayant de lutter contre le désir irrépressible que je sens monter en moi lorsqu'il me dépasse pour s'affaler lourdement dans un des fauteuils de velours présent dans la pièce.

Il a cet éclat éblouissant que seuls les enfants possèdent. Il a cette beauté unique qui illumine une salle entière parce qu'elle provient de l'âme et du coeur et non pas seulement du corps. Et puis, il a cette immense force qui l'habite. Une force tellement grande qu'elle effraye mon Maître qui n'ose plus s'attaquer à lui directement. Non, Lord Voldemort espère le tuer à travers les autres et les liens ridicules qu'il continue à entretenir avec tous ses amis d'école.

Je me sens pris de folie quand son regard vert croise mes yeux sombres et je lis sans peine la tristesse de son âme torturée par les remords. Car il n'aimait pas ce stupide moldu dont il partageait la vie. Cela me semble tellement évident à présent que j'explore son esprit sans aucune difficulté découvrant toutes ses peurs, ses failles, ses espoirs et ses sentiments contradictoires.

Tout à coup, je détourne la tête fixant mon attention sur le second espion de l'Ordre qui est debout à côté de moi. Je regarde Draco qui tente d'ignorer les yeux brûlants de convoitise de Potter qui sont posés sur lui. Lui aussi a beaucoup changé depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Il ne ressemble plus du tout au petit garçon pourri et gâté qu'il était encore à 15 ans. Son entrée au service du Lord Noir a profondément changé sa façon d'être et de penser.

Et je suis si fier de voir ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Fier d'admirer sa carrure d'athlète et ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, retombant nonchalamment autour de son visage viril. Fier de son intelligence acérée et de sa force de caractère inébranlable. Il est le fils que je n'aurai jamais et je suis vraiment fier d'avoir réussi à faire de lui un homme.

Je me surprends cependant à sonder son esprit, que je sais impénétrable grâce à mon enseignement, espérant n'y lire aucune attirance envers le _Survivant_. Car j'ai peur tout à coup que mon pupille partage l'intérêt suspect que semble lui porter le _Héros_ de la Communauté Sorcière. Enfin, sans doute s'attarde-t-il comme beaucoup à admirer la beauté froide de Draco avant de comprendre qu'il n'a aucune chance de le conquérir…

_**C'était l'été évidement**_

_**Et j'ai compté en le voyant **_

_**Mes nuits d'automne**_

Mon attention se porte de nouveau sur Potter lorsqu'il se lève rapidement acceptant docilement les ordres que lui donne Dumbledore. Demain, nous attaquerons la forteresse de Lord Voldemort pour mettre un terme à cette guerre qui n'a que trop duré. Et j'entends vaguement mon nom être cité dans l'affaire. Je grogne par habitude à l'idée de devoir m'occuper de ce gamin prétentieux alors que d'un vague signe de la tête, j'accepte de lui apprendre ce que je sais du repaire du Lord Noir. Ce qui sera facile vu que je ne sais pas grand-chose malgré que je sois un des plus proches serviteurs du Maître.

Ensuite, je quitte la pièce sans jeter un regard derrière moi entendant un bruit de pas se calquer immédiatement sur le mien. Le cuir tendre de ses chaussures frappe régulièrement la pierre brute des escaliers tandis que nous descendons rapidement afin de déboucher dans un vaste couloir. Je perçois le petit soupir de nostalgie qu'il pousse lorsque nous traversons certains endroits qui doivent lui rappeler l'époque où il était encore étudiant.

Arrivé face à la porte de mon bureau, je m'efface pour le laisser entrer le premier, fermant soigneusement derrière moi. Et je me surprends une fois de plus à l'admirer presque malgré moi. Un doux parfum légèrement épicé embaume l'air de la pièce et une idée complètement ridicule me vient à l'esprit lorsque je le regarde s'installer confortablement sur une chaise me faisant face.

« - Je vous écoute, Rogue. »

Je frissonne sous le ton suave et séducteur de sa voix et je le remercie mentalement pour avoir omis de m'appeler _professeur_ car mes pensées le concernant sont tout sauf celles d'un enseignant envers son élève. J'ai soudainement honte de ce que je ressens lorsque mes yeux parcourent sa silhouette parfaite à tous points de vue.

Sa jeunesse me saute brusquement au visage tandis que je me laisse glisser derrière mon large bureau de bois brut couvert de parchemins et de grimoires. Ce meuble met une certaine distance entre nous et cela me convient parfaitement. Je peux ainsi rester totalement maître de mes réactions et de mes émotions. Je reporte mon attention sur lui et la même idée revient me hanter.

Merlin qu'il est jeune !

Tellement jeune avec ses grands yeux verts encore innocents, avec son petit nez retroussé, avec ses joues agréablement arrondies, avec sa bouche aux lèvres pleines et à la tendre couleur rubis. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me mets à compter les années qui ont passées impitoyablement sur moi.

Je pense aux toutes ces rides qui commencent à apparaître au coin de mes yeux lorsque je souris. Je pense aussi aux quelques poils blancs que je me suis découvert récemment avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Je pense également à mon corps qui se transforme inexorablement me rapprochant chaque jour davantage de la vieillesse et de la fin de ma vie.

J'admire silencieusement le soleil éblouissant de sa jeunesse. J'envie l'été éclatant de ses 18 ans. Je jalouse l'immortalité de sa naïveté puisque le temps n'a pas encore de prise sur lui. Et si j'en avais le pouvoir, je crois bien que j'aimerais retrouver moi aussi mon adolescence juste pour quelques heures. Juste pour me souvenir de cette époque lointaine que j'ai volontairement oubliée.

_**J'ai mis de l'ordre à mes cheveux**_

_**Un peu plus de noir sur mes yeux**_

_**Ca l'a fait rire**_

Je remarque alors que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à sa question, trop plongé dans mes pensées pour lui prêter attention. Nerveusement, je passe une main dans mes cheveux souhaitant qu'ils soient bien placés et pas aussi négligés qu'ils le sont. Et toutes ces émotions que je croyais oubliées resurgissent tout à coup en moi m'écrasant sous un flot de passion et de désirs inavoués et surtout inavouables.

« - Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Potter. Néanmoins, je suis contraint de vous révéler le peu que je sais puisque le professeur Dumbledore m'a prié de le faire. »

Je me rends compte avec effroi que ma voix a perdu sa verve habituelle et mon ton semble être presque doux et gentil. Je le vois sourire doucement, ses lèvres dévoilant ses dents blanches et régulières. J'hausse un sourcil d'étonnement face à son attitude incompréhensible et il finit par éclater de rire face à mon expression normalement brevetée Draco Malfoy.

« - Votre esprit est une vraie passoire, Rogue. »

Je sursaute légèrement en entendant cette phrase que je lui ai moi-même dite, il y a quelques années, lorsque je lui enseignais l'occlumencie. Je me souviens d'ailleurs qu'il était un très mauvais élève dans ce domaine mais il semblerait que les choses aient changé depuis. Son rire redouble face à mon visage atterré et je prends conscience que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus beau sur terre que sa voix grave et caressante.

Je tente vainement de m'éclaircir les idées sentant à présent parfaitement son intrusion dans mon esprit. Je le jette promptement hors de ma tête et j'entreprends de lui expliquer en long et en large tout ce que je sais sur la forteresse de Lord Voldemort. L'enlèvement de ce moldu n'a fait que précipiter un peu plus la fin de la guerre et je tremble légèrement quand je vois la détermination sans borne de Potter.

Un souvenir me revient à l'esprit pendant que je le contemple en tentant d'oublier tout ce qu'il représente pour moi. J'essaie d'oublier sa chevelure tellement noire qu'elle me blesse juste à cause de l'intensité de sa couleur. Je plisse les yeux désirant effacer la tristesse qui me broie le cœur d'une manière si intense que j'ai presque envie de pleurer, moi qui n'ai plus versé une larme depuis mes onze ans.

Je m'éloigne brusquement de lui pensant pouvoir fuir ainsi la souffrance qu'il m'inflige par sa seule présence et j'essaie également de réfréner les pulsions barbares qui montent doucement en moi. Merlin, je déteste ce sale gosse ! Il a le don unique de me faire sortir de mes gonds rien qu'en me regardant avec ces yeux émeraudes. J'aurais tellement préféré qu'il possède un regard brun intense illuminé par une lueur de défi et de supériorité !

Je finis par lui tourner hostilement le dos fixant d'un regard absent le tableau noir qui se trouve derrière mon bureau. Et j'oublie tout pendant quelques secondes prenant juste la peine d'écouter mon cœur battre au rythme de ma respiration lente. Je m'imagine être à des années d'ici à une époque où j'avais moi aussi la jeunesse pour unique amie…

_**Quand il s'est approché de moi**_

_**J'aurais donné n'importe quoi**_

_**Pour le séduire**_

J'entends soudain le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol et j'espère secrètement qu'il va quitter cette pièce et me laisser seul avec mon désir inassouvi. Mais, il fait bien évidement tout le contraire de ce que j'attends de lui. C'est tellement typique d'un Potter ! Ils ne font jamais ce que toutes personnes normales auraient fait dans la même situation qu'eux. Il faut toujours qu'un Potter se fasse voir et qu'il se mette en avant d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« - Ca ne va pas ? Vous voulez que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? »

Sa voix est à peine plus haute qu'un murmure et je frissonne sous la caresse aérienne de son souffle tiède sur ma peau glacée. À ce moment précis, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit à moi. Même si ce n'est que le temps éphémère d'une nuit arrachée de force à l'éternité. Même si ce n'est que le temps d'un pitoyable mensonge que je m'inventerais pour oublier la triste réalité.

Je serais prêt à tout pour le posséder maintenant dans la minute. Que dis-je ? Dans la seconde ! Je donnerais mon âme au Diable pour pouvoir le toucher rien qu'une seule fois. Je renoncerais à ma pitoyable existence pour avoir l'occasion de poser ma bouche sur la sienne qui semble si douce et si tendre. Je m'agenouillerais devant lui pour le supplier de m'aimer rien que cette nuit. Il me semble que je n'ai jamais rien désiré avec autant de fureur et de désespoir à la fois, avec une telle intensité que je me fais peur moi-même. Ou alors, c'était il y a longtemps dans une autre époque, aujourd'hui révolue…

Tout à coup, je sens ses longs doigts fins s'infiltrer sous le col de ma robe de sorcier noire et je me laisse faire pendant quelques secondes appréciant la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. C'est un peu comme si un ange me touchait du bout de ses doigts divins moi qui ne suis rien d'autre qu'un traître et un espion. Je finis cependant par me dégager de sa tendre étreinte reculant vivement pour lui faire face de nouveau. Son sourire est toujours collé à ses lèvres pulpeuses mais il n'est pas moqueur comme je m'y attendais. Non, c'est au contraire un sourire doux qui illumine son visage d'une façon que je ne croyais pas possible.

Il est encore plus beau ainsi.

Ses yeux émeraude sont fixés à mon corps et je sens son regarde qui détaille langoureusement ma silhouette musclée d'homme mature. Il s'approche pour la seconde fois de moi et je tente de rassembler toute ma volonté pour résister à ce nouvel assaut. Sa voix s'élève dans la pièce silencieuse et il me murmure quelques mots qui normalement devraient me faire rugir de rage.

« - Ne résistez pas, c'est juste pour cette nuit…Notre unique nuit… »

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes avant de prendre franchement ma bouche et je n'ai jamais rien connu de meilleur que ce baiser. Il est à la fois délicat et passionné, hésitant et expérimenté et cette dualité me fait presque perdre complètement la tête. Sa bouche est chaude, humide et charnue contre la mienne qui est si froide, si sèche et si fine. Je lutte encore pourtant, résistant férocement à sa langue qui désire passer le barrage serré de mes dents. Je refuse même de fermer les yeux sous la caresse torturante qu'il me procure et c'est justement ça qui me perd.

Car il est trop beau et beaucoup trop jeune pour moi.

Car il est tellement _lui_ tout simplement.

_**Il venait d'avoir 18 ans**_

_**C'était le plus bel argument**_

_**De sa victoire**_

Je contemple son visage imperceptiblement relâché en une expression de pure extase et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre malgré moi à son baiser. Nos langues se mêlent donc avec une tendresse que je ne me connaissais pas et j'admire pendant ce temps-là, sa beauté presque féminine tant ses traits sont fins et harmonieux. Je laisse ensuite mon regard errer sur lui alors que je sens ses bras m'enlacer pour me plaquer plus fermement contre son corps qui recherche un contact plus intense.

Je me déteste pour être aussi faible face à lui. Je me hais pour ne pas trouver en moi assez de forces pour le repousser et l'éconduire cruellement. Je m'exècre parce que cet enfant inexpérimenté est en train de me battre à plate couture. Il est en train de faire tomber toutes les barrières que j'avais érigées autour de mon cœur pour ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir à cause de l'amour. Et je me honnis pour cette faiblesse intolérable que je sens grandir dans mon âme.

Mais comment pourrais-je lutter contre sa jeunesse ? Comment pourrais-je combattre sa fraîcheur qui vient illuminer ma vie si sombre et si solitaire ? Comment pourrais-je le repousser moi qui ai tellement désiré le moment où nos deux corps seraient enfin unis ? Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour justifier mon comportement.

Je devrais sans doute avoir honte de moi et de mon désir pour un enfant. Car, comparé à moi, il n'est encore qu'un enfant qui ne sait rien de l'existence. Ou peut-être sait-il déjà trop de choses ? Peut-être sait-il mieux que moi à quel point la vie est une lutte de chaque seconde pour rester vivant dans un monde déchiré par la violence et le sang ?

J'ai totalement conscience à présent qu'il a gagné. Je suis tout simplement dans l'incapacité de lui refuser la moindre chose. Peu importe ce qu'il me demandera, je sais déjà que ma réponse sera positive. Car le goût de ses lèvres est trop bon pour que je puisse m'en passer. Car sa langue est trop habile pour que je puisse la repousser. Car il est trop beau dans sa jeunesse pour que je puisse ne pas le désirer…

_**Il ne m'a pas parlé d'amour**_

_**Il pensait que les mots d'amour **_

_**Sont dérisoires**_

Tout à coup, sa robe glisse jusqu'au sol, s'échouant dessus dans un doux bruissement d'étoffe et je regarde son corps moulé dans des habits moldus de la plus grande simplicité. Malgré moi, son empressement m'arrache un sourire ironique alors que nonchalamment, je m'installe sur mon bureau le toisant d'un air froid et indifférent. Je suis d'humeur joueuse et provocante et j'ai envie de le voir en colère contre moi.

« - Vous ne me demandez pas la promesse d'un amour éternel, Potter ? Voilà qui est étonnant de la part d'un Gryffondor aussi niais que vous. »

Son sourire s'accentue à ma réplique et j'avoue être complètement décontenancé par sa réaction totalement imprévue. Lentement, il porte les mains à sa chemise qu'il commence à déboutonner tranquillement me narguant ouvertement comment s'il avait déjà parfaitement conscience de ma dépendance à son corps juvénile. Enfin, il se rapproche de moi passant ses bras autour de mon cou dans un éclat de rire cristallin.

« - Voyons, Rogue ! À votre âge, vous devriez savoir que parler d'amour ne sert strictement à rien. Vous me décevez, je vous pensais plus réaliste… »

De nouveau, il me choque littéralement. Où est donc passé le garçon que je connaissais et que je haïssais jusqu'à m'en rendre malade ? Comment a-t-il pu changer autant en seulement un an de guerre ? Que lui a-t-on fait pour qu'il perde ainsi cette si belle innocence qu'il portait fièrement comme un étendard devant tout le monde ? Quel est l'évènement qui l'a aigri à ce point ?

« - À quoi servent alors les mots d'amour que, des sorciers stupides comme vous, ont inventé ? »

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes avec la légèreté d'une plume avant de basculer sur ma gorge découverte et je prends seulement conscience de ses doigts habiles qui sont en train de m'ôter ma robe sans la moindre timidité. Il ne me répond pas, se contentant de goûter ma peau de sa bouche et du tranchant de ses dents. Ses attouchements sont à la fois doux et violents et il finit par se redresser pour prendre la parole.

« - Les mots d'amour sont dérisoires et ils ne servent qu'à mentir et à manipuler. »

Et il reprend ses caresses sans plus de cérémonie me décontenançant moi qui me croyais imperturbable. Je reste toujours immobile le laissant tout faire tandis qu'il jette prestement sa chemise claire sur le sol de pierres de mon bureau. Il entreprend alors de me retirer mon pull noir qui rejoint rapidement ses propres vêtements.

_**Il m'a dit : « j'ai envie de toi »**_

_**Il avait vu au cinéma**_

_**Le blé en herbe**_

Il défait ensuite son pantalon le faisant glisser lentement le long de ses jambes fines mais musclées. Je ne bouge toujours pas tétanisé par sa sensualité à fleur de peau et par la beauté saisissante de ce corps si jeune comparé au mien. J'aime les rondeurs encore un peu enfantines de ses fesses et le galbe parfait de ses cuisses. Il me dit alors les mots que je rêve d'entendre de sa bouche depuis que je l'ai vu entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« - J'ai envie de vous. »

Sa voix est câline et elle me fait l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque alors que je prends l'initiative d'un nouveau baiser. Pendant un long moment, seul le bruit de nos bouches se caressant se répercute dans mon bureau habituellement silencieux. Et nos corps s'épousent parfaitement l'un à l'autre pendant que mes mains parcourent cette peau couleur pain d'épice qui ne connaît aucune imperfection.

Mes doigts se font plus empressés sur lui, griffant légèrement son torse et le bas de son dos. Ma bouche devient plus assoiffée et plus exigeante aussi lui soutirant des soupirs de satisfactions et des gémissements de plaisir. Plus rien n'existe pour moi. Plus rien ne compte à part son corps pressé contre le mien. Et j'oublie son âge et j'oublie que j'ai été son professeur. J'oublie que je l'ai vu grandir et que je l'ai fait souffrir pendant des années.

« - Merlin, j'ai tellement envie de toi… »

Il murmure ces quelques mots au creux de mon oreille, m'arrachant littéralement mon pantalon sans aucune douceur et avec une force incroyable. Je me retrouve bientôt plaqué sur mon bureau de bois brut et sans plus tergiverser, il finit de me déshabiller de ses mains expertes. Et une question saugrenue me traverse l'esprit à ce moment précis.

Combien ?

Combien d'hommes a-t-il déjà connu depuis son départ de Poudlard ? À combien de personne a-t-il déjà donné son corps comme il est en train de le faire avec moi ? Combien d'inconnus ont eu la chance de caresser sa peau de satin doré ? Combien d'êtres indignes de lui ont pu aimer son corps de Dieu sans atteindre son âme et son cœur ?

_**Au creux d'un lit improvisé**_

_**J'ai découvert émerveillé**_

_**Un ciel superbe**_

Il retire son dernier vêtement se montrant dans sa plus parfaite nudité avant de s'asseoir sur mes hanches nues. J'admire son regard perçant qui me parcourre sans gêne et sans honte appréciant apparemment ce qu'il voit. Ses mains jouent une incroyable symphonie sur mon corps en manque d'affection depuis tant d'années et des sensations, que je croyais oubliées, me reviennent sous ses caresses passionnées.

Nous faisons l'amour là, allongés sur mon bureau encombré de parchemins et de grimoires qui atterrissent rapidement sur le sol. Il me fait redécouvrir mon corps et ses points faibles. Il me réapprend le désir et le plaisir à l'état brut. Il devient le professeur tout puissant et je me transforme en élève soumis et appliqué. Je lui rends chaque caresse et j'aime entendre ses soupirs et ses gémissements qu'il ne tente même pas de dissimuler contrairement à moi. Je n'ai même pas conscience qu'il me domine du début jusqu'à la fin.

Et moi qui pensais pouvoir le posséder, c'est tout le contraire qui arrive aussi paradoxale que cela paraisse vu notre différence d'âge et de taille. À peine ai-je avancé mes doigts vers son intimité qu'il m'empoigne fermement par le poignet m'empêchant de continuer ma progression. Il me sourit alors qu'il se penche vers moi pour picorer mes lèvres de petits baisers papillons tout en me murmurant rapidement quelques mots entre chaque caresse de sa bouche sur la mienne.

« - On…Ne…Touche…Pas…À…Cette…Partie…De…Mon…Corps… »

Je me redresse légèrement venant à la rencontre de sa bouche et la seule chose que je suis capable de penser est le mot _pourquoi_ ? Je ne me gêne pas pour lui poser cette question indiscrète à laquelle il me répond avec une franchise totalement désarmante. Et ses mots sont en parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'il m'a affirmé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« - Je garde cette partie de moi vierge pour quelqu'un de spécial…Pour quelqu'un que j'aimerai. »

Il reprend mes lèvres ne me laissant pas approfondir la conversation. De toute façon, je m'en moque. J'ai eu la réponse à ma question et sa bouche est trop talentueuse pour que je me concentre sur autre chose que lui et mon corps qui s'embrase sous son toucher délicat. Il me possède donc avec une tendresse qui me ferait presque pleurer de bonheur face à cette douleur si lointaine et pourtant si familière.

Et je découvre un ciel merveilleux sans étoile et sans nuage. Je réapprends le plaisir magnifique de ce Paradis que je m'étais refusé depuis des années à cause de la Marque compromettante de mon avant-bras gauche. Je lui appartiens comme je n'ai jamais été à personne avant lui et je l'aime si fort sur le moment que j'en oublie qui je suis et qui il est et j'en oublie même _l'autre_ qui m'a toujours hanté…

_**Il venait d'avoir 18 ans**_

_**Ça le rendait presque insolent**_

_**De certitudes**_

À peine, notre orgasme est-il consumé qu'il sort déjà de mon corps pour ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Je le regarde silencieusement enfiler son boxer avant qu'il ne remette son pantalon. J'ai terriblement froid tout à coup face à son comportement glacial et indifférent après ce que nous venons de partager. Il m'adresse un nouveau sourire un rien moqueur à présent.

« - Je présume que je ne suis pas obligé de préciser qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me sens choqué par ces quelques mots qu'il m'a pourtant dit d'une voix douce et tranquille. Normalement, c'est moi qui aurais dû lui cracher ça au visage cruellement en me moquant de sa faiblesse. C'est moi qui aurais dû avoir honte de ce qui vient de se produire entre nous et non pas le contraire. Mais où est donc passé Harry Potter ? Ce jeune homme sûr de lui et plein de certitudes ne peut pas être le petit garçon timide et maladroit que j'ai connu. C'est tout simplement impossible !

« - Évidemment, je compte également sur votre discrétion. Cela n'a rien changé aux sentiments que je vous porte. »

Ma voix est parfaitement maîtrisée malgré cette étrange douleur qui m'enserre le cœur et que je tente d'ignorer du mieux que je peux. Tranquillement, il ramasse mes vêtements qu'il pose à côté de moi sans rien ajouter d'autre. D'un geste négligent de sa baguette, il nettoie les rares preuves de ce qui vient de se passer dans ce bureau sombre et froid. Et je commence à me revêtir rapidement également.

Sait-il que je lui ai donné beaucoup plus que mon corps ?

Je me retrouve de nouveau projeté dans mes souvenirs alors que je repense à son attitude à _lui_. _Lui_ aussi avait le même regard supérieur et arrogant après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait de moi alors qu'il claquait déjà la porte de la salle de classe dans laquelle je venais d'abandonner ma virginité. Mais, c'est peut-être encore pire avec Potter car je sais que lui n'est pas réellement comme ça.

_**Et pendant qu'il se rhabillait**_

_**Déjà vaincu, je retrouvais**_

_**Ma solitude**_

Je le contemple une dernière fois lorsqu'il fait passer sa robe de sorcier par-dessus ses vêtements moldus quelque peu chiffonné par mes bons soins. Il avance vers moi en tendant une main douce qui frôle avec légèreté mon visage sérieux et complètement fermé. Je ne veux pas voir le triomphe qui illuminerait sans aucun doute ses traits s'il savait à quel point je suis blessé.

« - Merci de m'avoir fait oublier le temps de quelques minutes. »

Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement rauque mais il me réchauffe immédiatement le cœur et le corps. Il pose de nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne embrassant consciencieusement mes lèvres avant d'en profaner l'entrée du bout de sa langue. Je sens mes bras qui se nouent autour de lui alors que mon orgueil et ma fierté se sont ligués ensemble pour me hurler de le repousser loin de moi.

Nos langues s'effleurent tendrement avant de se caresser plus franchement et je sens mes paupières s'alourdir jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient totalement closes. Je soupire de plaisir à cette étreinte si calme après la passion qui nous a violement uni. Je comprends parfaitement la signification de cette dernière caresse qu'il m'octroie. C'est sa manière à lui de me dire adieu car il n'y aura plus jamais d'attirance physique entre nous.

Dans quelques minutes, je serais redevenu Severus Rogue, le professeur de Potions honnit par Harry Potter, le _Survivant_. Et cette pensée me fait plus de mal que tout le reste réuni. Merlin, comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour commettre deux fois la même erreur ? Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour faire confiance une nouvelle fois à un Potter ?

À croire que James ne m'avait pas encore fait assez de mal puisqu'il a fallu que je m'entiche de son fils unique qui est tellement lui et tellement différent à la fois ! Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés et les siennes se perdent dans le bas de mon dos me serrant plus fort contre lui.

_**J'aurais voulu le retenir**_

_**Pourtant, je l'ai laissé partir**_

_**Sans faire un geste**_

Doucement, je le sens se séparer de moi et après un dernier baiser papillon sur mes lèvres, il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de mon bureau. Ma gorge se serre et je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le supplier de rester éternellement à mes côtés. Et je commets la même erreur qu'il y 20 ans lorsque j'ai laissé son père partir sans lui dire ce que je ressentais.

Un instant, il se fige sur le pas de la porte semblant hésiter entre partir et dire quelque chose. Finalement, il opte pour la deuxième solution et il revient rapidement vers moi en me souriant d'une manière douce et désolée à la fois. Et cet étrange mélange d'émotions donne une expression terriblement triste à son visage.

« - Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Professeur ? »

Un couteau s'enfonce dans mon âme lorsqu'il prononce ce mot qui me renvoie au visage notre différence d'âge que j'essaie vainement d'oublier. J'aimerais n'avoir jamais été son professeur. J'aimerais moi aussi avoir 18 ans et être si jeune que le futur ne me ferait pas peur. Je m'efforce à affronter son regard vert dans lequel je me noie quelques secondes avant de trouver en moi assez de force pour prendre la parole.

« - Oui. »

J'ai marmonné ce mot à contre cœur mais la douceur de ses yeux étaient trop intense pour que je puisse y résister. Une légère rougeur lui monte aux joues et je suis étonné de le voir se tortiller nerveusement devant moi alors qu'il n'a éprouvé aucune gêne à faire l'amour avec moi sur mon bureau cinq minutes plus tôt.

« - Promettez-moi de survivre demain. Promettez-moi de rester en vie. Je ne veux pas vous perdre… »

Sa voix est basse et rauque et ses paroles me touchent même si elles ne le devraient pas pour mon propre bien. J'ai affreusement conscience que je suis tombé amoureux de lui quelque part entre son apparition dans le bureau de Dumbledore et le moment où nous avons laissé notre désir s'exprimer librement. Et je l'aime encore beaucoup plus que j'aie aimé son père bien avant lui lorsque j'étais encore un adolescent.

« - Je vous le promets Potter pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai l'intention de vous pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que vous succombiez. »

Il me fait alors un sourire éblouissant et il scelle ma promesse d'un rapide baiser avant de rouvrir la porte avec beaucoup plus de détermination que la première fois. Et alors que j'entreprends de ramasser mes livres et mes parchemins répandus un peu partout dans la pièce, il m'adresse encore quelques mots qui me clouent littéralement au sol à cause de leur impertinence.

« - Je vous promets de survivre également pour que vous puissiez me martyriser. Ha, au fait, c'était pas mal du tout. J'ai connu bien pire que vous comme amant. »

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il part me laissant seul avec moi-même et surtout seul avec ma solitude. J'aurais tant aimé le retenir pour le forcer à m'aimer et pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'à moi et à moi seul. Pourtant, malgré tous mes sentiments, je l'ai laissé partir sans esquisser le moindre geste comme j'ai laissé partir son père, il y a vingt de ça. Car je sais qu'aucun Potter n'est capable de m'aimer. James aimait Lily même s'il aurait préféré mourir au lieu de l'avouer à l'époque et Harry…

_**Il m'a dit : « C'était pas si mal »**_

_**Avec la candeur infernale**_

_**De sa jeunesse**_

La guerre est à présent finie et Potter est devenu pire qu'un héros pour la Communauté Sorcière. Il est maintenant un mythe vivant pour tout le monde. Il a reçu assez de médailles pour redécorer entièrement son salon avec elles. Le lendemain de notre nuit, il est allé défier Voldemort en personne et il l'a tué en combat singulier. C'était, il y a plus d'un an aujourd'hui.

Je me souviens encore de la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Je me rappelle ses caresses ardentes et passionnées sur mon corps soumis et émerveillé. Je réentends encore ses gémissements de plaisirs et de satisfactions quant il m'a possédé. Et surtout, je revois sa candeur qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas remarquée et que je n'avais pas comprise.

Cette candeur qui lui faisait aimer les hommes avec déraison et folie. Cette candeur que la guerre ne lui a jamais pris finalement, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Potter doit être le seul être encore capable de s'émerveiller de voir tomber un flocon de neige à vingt ans passé et surtout après avoir vu tant d'horreur dans sa vie. Et aujourd'hui est un très grand jour pour lui. Et pour moi aussi d'ailleurs.

C'est le jour de son mariage.

Le mariage va avoir lieu ici même à Poudlard et ce sera Dumbledore qui présidera la cérémonie. Je prends seulement conscience aujourd'hui de l'étrange lien qui unit le _Survivant_ au directeur de l'école. Je sais que cela a beaucoup d'importance pour lui que se soit son _grand-père_ de substitution qui préside ce qui va être, sans aucun doute, la fête la plus importante depuis la fin de la guerre.

_**J'ai mis de l'ordre à mes cheveux**_

_**Un peu plus de noir sur mes yeux**_

_**Par habitude**_

J'enfile ma robe de sorcier qui est d'une couleur blanche immaculée comme le veut la tradition sorcière. Les seules touches de couleur sont les deux serpents émeraude brodés au niveau des manches. Consciencieusement, je coiffe mes longs cheveux noirs désirant être pour une fois au moins présentable. Je quitte ensuite ma chambre repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la fin de la guerre.

Beaucoup de Mangemorts ont été pris et condamnés au baiser des Détraqueurs. Les parents de Malfoy faisaient partie de ce groupe _privilégié_ et aujourd'hui, il se retrouve aussi pauvre que les Weasley. Le Ministère de la Magie lui a pris toute sa fortune pour dédommager les familles des victimes de ses parents et pour lui faire payer son appartenance aux partisans de Voldemort.

J'arrive enfin dans la Grande Salle décorée entièrement pour l'occasion. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs jonchent le sol et les chaises sont parfaitement alignées de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale qui mène à l'hôtel. La plupart des invités sont déjà présents et je me sens étrangement nerveux alors que je regarde l'horloge qui indique 10 heures 45. Dans quinze minutes, la cérémonie va commencer.

Je salue vaguement quelques personnes qui me félicitent chaleureusement quand je passe à côté d'eux pour rejoindre le superbe _Survivant_ vêtu lui aussi d'une robe blanche mais qui ne porte aucun ornement. Il est tout simplement magnifique habillé comme cela et j'aimerais qu'il se marie tous les jours pour pouvoir le regarder vêtu comme un ange. Sa peau halée semble briller sous les rayons du soleil qui tombe sur son visage souriant qui porte quelque trace d'angoisse. Je le vois aussi se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre inférieure tandis que les invités prennent place et que Dumbledore s'installe derrière le grand hôtel pour commencer la cérémonie.

Avec un dernier soupir, je m'apprête à faire face à la pire épreuve de toute mon existence. Je suis à présent terriblement énervé et je sens même mes mains qui deviennent moites sous la montée de l'adrénaline en moi. Je m'avance lentement sur le tapis rouge et je vois les gens écarquiller les yeux lorsque je les dépasse en relevant fièrement le menton. Je le regarde à la dérobée, le dévorant des yeux et puis, j'arrive face à l'hôtel et je fixe un Dumbledore plus souriant que jamais avant de me glisser sur la gauche comme le veut la tradition pendant que Lupin fait la même chose que moi du côté droit.

Je regarde alors l'homme que j'aime épouser le garçon que je considère être comme mon fils. Oui, je sens mes yeux s'humidifier désagréablement lorsque je vois Draco sourire anxieusement à Harry qui lui prend la main pour lui donner un peu de son courage. J'entends vaguement Dumbledore leur demander de présenter leurs voeux ce qu'ils s'empressent de faire en se regardant amoureusement.

Mon cœur se brise dans ma poitrine parce que je viens de perdre définitivement Potter. Mon cœur se casse car je sais déjà qu'il a trouvé la personne _spéciale_ qu'il recherchait. Mon âme saigne lorsque je repense à Draco qui m'a avoué, le rouge aux joues, le plaisir qu'il a pris en possédant Harry pour la première fois. J'aurais tellement préféré ne jamais rien savoir de leur vie privée…

Bien sûr, j'avais pertinemment conscience que si James avait été incapable de m'aimer, Harry ne serait pas plus capable de le faire que son père. Et alors qu'il jure devant des milliers de personnes son amour éternel à Draco Lucius Malfoy, moi, je revois son corps tendu de plaisir au-dessus du mien. Une larme unique roule sur ma joue alors qu'une dernière pensée traverse mon esprit embué de douleur.

Je t'aime Harry James Potter…

_**J'avais oublié simplement**_

_**Que j'avais deux fois 18 ans**_

**OooooooooO**

**Comme d'habitude, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur ce couple qui est loin d'être mon préféré. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop loin de l'image que vous avez de Severus Snape. J'espère que cela vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos remarques.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
